Un Solo Sentimiento
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Conjunto de One Shots en los cuales se verá narrado diferentes situaciones con diferentes parejas como sus protagonistas. 9.- "Apuesta" 2/86
1. Ambos

"**Un Solo Sentimiento"**

_HI!_

_Bueno, aquí vengo yo mostrando un nuevo proyecto que me entusiasmó mucho hacerlo, ya que fue un reto para mí._

_Aquí podrán encontrar una serie de One shots (Originalmente la idea era de escribir Drabbles, pero debido a que las historias comenzaron a sobrepasar las 500 palabras, considere cambiar el concepto), en los cuales se verá narrado diferentes situaciones con diferentes parejas como sus protagonistas._

_"Un Solo Sentimiento" es el título en general de este conjunto de Drabbles, debido a que todas las parejas que serán mencionadas tienen en común un solo sentimiento: El Amor._

_Además podrán encontrar finales felices, amores no correspondidos, secretos que deberán de ser guardados y recuerdos que van a ser recuperados._

_Un fic, en mi opinión, para todo los gustos…_

_Espero les guste… n_n_

* * *

**One Shots:**

"**Ambos" (1/5) X**

"**Un Día de Invierno Mas" (Abby/Mauricio) **

"**Pesadilla" (3/4)**

"**Mentiras" (2/5)**

"**No te Olvido" (Nigel/Lizzie)**

"**Su Amigo" (1/3)**

"**Hermano Menor" (4/5)**

"**Indudablemente Adolescente" (Cree/Chad)**

"**Escondite" (5/Heinrich) (Este fic es ignorando lo que Heinrich es realmente... XD)**

"**Apuesta" (2/86)**

"**Mi Líder Supremo" (1/362)**

"**Las Palabras Que No Serán Olvidadas" (4/86)**

**PD:** Tanto el orden de publicación como los títulos de los One Shots pueden que varíen.

* * *

"**Ambos" **

**(1/5)**

******(Palabras: 394)**

_**(Una discusión entre amigos puede terminar mejor de lo que esperan)**_

Ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y fijo su mirada en los lentes que se había hecho añicos en el suelo.

El callo al instante y llevo una mano a su mejilla adolorida, mientras se inclinaba para recoger los trozos de sus lentes oscuros.

Ella susurro un lo siento y se inclino también, ayudándolo a recoger los pedazos de los lentes.

El suspiro y de su boca también se escucho una disculpa.

Ella le arrebato los pedazos de la mano y termino de recoger con rapidez los que aun quedaban en el suelo.

El la miro en silencio y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro.

Ella se levanto de golpe con los pedazos en sus manos y los llevo hacia sus bolsillos, acomodando su gorra en el trayecto.

El también se levanto y durante un segundo creyó que recibiría otra cachetada.

Ella dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar, utilizando un "Abby los repara" como despedida.

El estiro un brazo y tomo su codo con fuerza, jalándola hacia su cuerpo.

Ella, aun molesta, dispuso su mano para darle otro fuerte golpe en la mejilla; pero su acto se vio truncado cuando algo rozo sus labios.

El la había besado…

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejo llevar por aquellos labios que la trataban con dulzura.

El guio aquel beso que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, disfrutando cada segundo que respiraba su aliento, que sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

Ella se alejo lentamente de su rostro, cuando sus pulmones le pidieron aire.

El también se alejo, pero se congelo por completo cuando su mente se percato de lo que había hecho… De que la había besado.

Ella aun no reaccionaba, solo se encontraba sumida en los recuerdo de aquel beso que por tanto había soñado; tratándose de convencer que eso no había sido solo un sueño.

Ambos guardaron silencio…

Esperaron a que el otro dijera algo, pero… ¿Qué decir en un momento asi? ¿"Lo siento, fue un accidente"?

El se levanto después de minutos de intenso silencio, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella la tomo y se levanto también.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos…

Ambos guardaban silencio…

Ella le sonrió y se alejo del lugar, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y repitiendo las palabras que anteriormente había dicho: "Abby los repara"…

* * *

**FIN **

_**PD2:**__ Den sus peticiones! Digan cual One Shot desean que sea publicado primero, asi me dare mas prisa en escribir los que ustedes prefieran primero!_

_**PD3:**__ Jejeje... Para aquellos que leen T.R.A.I.C.I.O.N.E.S, no se preocupen pronto publicare la continuacion, solo tengan un poquito mas de paciencia... n/n_

_**PD4:**__ Espero los Reviews con comentarios, dudas y sugerencias!_


	2. Un Dia de Invierno Mas

"**Un Solo Sentimiento"**

_Hola Mis Queridos Lectores de Este Fic!_

_Despues de algun tiempo, al fin traigo el segundo One Shots de esta serie de 12, dedicado a la pareja: Abby/Mauricio._

_Este salio de una de mis RIN (Rafagas de Inspiracion Nocturna, es decir, que lo escribi en la madrugada... XD) por lo que muy posiblemente sea algo extraño._

_Asi que, bajo su propio riesgo, los dejo para que lean este One Shot fuera de lo comun..._

* * *

**One Shots:**

"**Ambos" (1/5)**

"**Un Día de Invierno Mas" (Abby/Mauricio) X**

"**Pesadilla" (3/4) (EN PROCESO)**

"**Mentiras" (2/5)**

"**No te Olvido" (Nigel/Lizzie)**

"**Su Amigo" (1/3)**

"**Hermano Menor" (4/5)**

"**Indudablemente Adolescente" (Cree/Chad)**

**"Escondite" (5/Heinrich) (Este fic es ignorando lo que Heinrich es realmente... XD)**

"**Apuesta" (2/86) (ESCRITO)**

"**Mi Líder Supremo" (1/362)**

"**Las Palabras Que No Serán Olvidadas" (4/86)**

**PD:** Tanto el orden de publicación como los títulos de los One Shots pueden que varíen.

* * *

"**Un Día de Invierno Mas" **

**(Abby/Mauricio)**

**(Palabras: 466)**

**_(Justo cuando crees que morirás congelado, solo recuerda… Ningún Invierno es Eterno)_**

"_Y es solo que puedo imaginar un día de invierno mas, donde la nieve transparente cae; tan transparente que solo uno puede verla… que solo uno puede sentirla."_

- Que haces aquí?

"_Donde el frio cubre cada corazón, cada alma que es incapaz de encontrar su propia calidez... Y que solo necesitan eso, una calidez."_

- Se que algo te preocupa, por eso estoy aquí.

"_Y es solo que puedo imaginar un día de invierno mas, donde es fácil congelarse y romperse en pedazos si uno está completamente solo."_

- Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte y correr estos riesgos. Yo… estoy bien…

"_Donde cada copo de nieve cuenta las lagrimas de aquellos, que ni siquiera en la lluvia, han dejado mostrar el dolor que cargan en el interior."_

- Tu mirada no dice lo mismo… Que pasa Abby?

"_Y es solo que puedo imaginar un día de invierno mas, donde solo se puede recostar en la fría nieve y que creer que esta tan cálida… Lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir un día mas."_

Sabía que no recibiría ninguna respuesta, por lo que no espero por ella.

"_Donde es fácil perderse en la tormenta y difícil encontrar un solo camino de vuelta a casa."_

La chica se abrazaba a sí misma, ocultándose de un frio que solo estaba impregnado en su interior.

"_Y es solo que puedo imaginar un día de invierno mas, donde todas esas voces que te hablan y te creen guiar de vuelta a casa, solo son eso… voces confundidas por el silencio del invierno."_

Retiro esos brazos que la aprisionaban y coloco los suyos en su lugar.

"_Donde los copos de nieve juegan solitarios en tus manos, en tu cuerpo, en tu mente; haciéndote creer en sueños que pronto se derriten como sus fríos autores."_

- Que… es… lo… que haces…

"_Y es solo que puedo imaginar un día de invierno mas, donde la soledad es solo soledad, incapaz de cambiar de forma y hacerte sentir acompañado. Eso… eso ya no sería soledad y esto… esto ya no sería invierno."_

No permitió que la chica hablara más. La callo… la callo de la forma más dulcemente posible en este mundo.

"_Donde, no importa que tan frio sea tu invierno, siempre habrá al final una caliente y verdadera taza de chocolate esperándote en casa."_

- Crees poder soportar solo unos meses más de invierno?

"_Y es solo que puedo imaginar un día de invierno más, donde es solo eso… Un día mas de invierno imaginario."_

- Solo si prometes que habrá una rica y caliente taza de chocolate esperándome al final.

"_Donde la nieve no es real y el frio que te hace sentir tampoco."_

- Por supuesto…

"_Y es solo que puedo imaginar un día de invierno mas, que pronto desaparecerá..."_

* * *

_Y no digan que no se los adverti... XD_

_Muchas Gracias por leer! _

_Espero los Reviews con comentarios, dudas y sugerencias!_

_**Proximo One Shot:**__ Posiblemente el de 3/4 (Se lo prometi a alguien hace mucho tiempo... -.-)_

_**PD2:**__ Den sus peticiones! Digan cual One Shot desean que sea publicado primero, asi me dare mas prisa en escribir los que ustedes prefieran primero!_


	3. Pesadilla

"**Un Solo Sentimiento"**

_Al Fin!_

_Hace mucho (pero mucho) tiempo le prometi este One Shot a un persona muy especial pero, por azares del destino, nunca podia terminarlo (inclusive hasta se me perdio la libreta en donde lo habia comenzado u-u)._

_Pero al fin, despues de todo ese tiempo, aqui esta este One Shot de 3/4 que va dedicado con mucho amor para Wen! *w*_

_(Niña! Lamento mucho la tardanza en terminarlo TwT y quizas ahora no lo querras leer pero, si algun dia lo lees, recuerda que este Drabble lo escribi especialmente para ti! ^^)_

_Te Amodoro!_

_Y espero que disfruten de este 3/4 _

* * *

**One Shots:**

"**Ambos" (1/5)**

"**Un Día de Invierno Mas" (Abby/Mauricio) **

"**Pesadilla" (3/4) X**

"**Es Solo Que Aun Te Amo" (Nigel/Lizzie)**

"**Mentiras" (2/5)**

"**Su Amigo" (1/3)**

"**Hermano Menor" (4/5)**

"**Indudablemente Adolescente" (Cree/Chad)**

"**Besos Sabor Azúcar" (5/Heinrich) (Este fic es ignorando lo que Heinrich es realmente... XD)**

"**Apuesta" (2/86)**

"**Mi Líder Supremo" (1/362)**

"**Las Palabras Que No Serán Olvidadas" (4/86)**

**PD:** Tanto el orden de publicación como los títulos de los One Shots pueden que varíen.

* * *

"**Pesadilla" **

**(3/4)**

**(Palabras: 917)**

**_(Porque uno nunca sabe cuando una pesadilla se hará realidad)_**

Aun recordaba esas sombras que se habían alejado de ella ignorando sus inmensos pedidos de ayuda que, a la distancia, eran ahogados por sus intentos de no desesperar y llorar; y ese tacto tan frio, tan real, aun lo podía sentir en su piel.

Varias lágrimas rodaron sin control por sus mejillas y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en ningún lugar en aparente, mientras intentaba asimilar el hecho de que todo eso había sido un sueño… ¿Sueño? Ese no era el nombre adecuado para lo que había visto tras sus parpados; una "terrible pesadilla" lo describía mejor. Pero rápidamente reacciono de ese estado de estupefacción cuando el rayo, que segundos antes había iluminado la habitación, fue procedido por un estruendoso trueno, terminando de asustarla por completo.

Aquella habitación, repleta hasta el tope de muñecos de peluches de variadas dimensiones, le parecía en esos momentos un lugar solitario y aterrador.

Otro rayo cruzo el oscuro cielo y ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando el trueno llego a sus oídos. Abrazo con gran fuerza al primer peluche que sintió cerca, sin importarle quien de esos adorables juguetes era, solo no quería sentirse más tiempo sola. No tardo varios minutos en percatarse de que aquella cosa inanimada no le iba brindar el calor y la seguridad que una persona de carne y hueso podría darle, por lo que pronto se encontró nuevamente con la misma soledad que la había atormentado en la pesadilla solo, que esta vez, en un escenario lleno de peluches.

Se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a salir de su habitación; no iba soportar estar otro segundo más sola, pero detuvo su caminar cuando se vio envuelta en el dilema de a quien despertaría esa noche, aunque no cabía duda, tendría que ser a su mejor amiga. Después de todo, ¿Quién aceptaría a una niña miedosa en su habitación sin molestarse?

Dirigió su camino entonces a la habitación de su amiga, pero un enorme número "4" mal pintado en una gran puerta de madera llamo su atención. Abrazo con fuerza al peluche que aun llevaba consigo y que no reconocía todavía, mientras discretamente varias lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse nuevamente por sus mejillas. Las imágenes de su sueño habían vuelto a su mente. Sintió una gran necesidad de cruzar esa gran puerta de madera y comprobar por sí misma que su sueño había sido solo eso, un sueño.

Decidió no tocar, ya que si lo hacía, seguramente el chico le negaría la entrada y a ella no le bastaría con solo escuchar su voz…

- 4… 4… Despierta… - comenzó a decir la chica, acercándose con preocupación al cuadrilátero en donde el antes mencionado dormía plácidamente.

- Yo… linda…. te… dulce… amo… soda… - él se removía inquieto balbuceando palabras que para 3 eran difíciles de entender.

Espero otro momento más intentándolo despertar llamándolo de forma intermitente, pero parecía que el sueño del chico era demasiado profundo. 3 decidió no esperar más. Subió al cuadrilátero y se hinco un lado de 4, picoteando sus costillas de forma leve.

- 4… 4… - El chico despertó con esta acción, profiriendo un grito de terror que cayó al instante cuando vio un dulce rostro preocupado observándolo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto 3, pero 4 ignoro por completo la pregunta, mostrándole a la chica un semblante molesto.

- Tu… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- Es que… yo… tuve… una pesadilla… y… y… - titubeo mientras bajaba su mirada con timidez, algo que a 4 le pareció adorable, pero claro, desecho ese pensamiento de inmediato.

- ¿Y?

- Y… yo… bueno… me preguntaba… si podía…

- ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! – negó el chico una vez entendió lo que 3 quería pedirle – ¡No dormirás conmigo! Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no hay nada porque tener miedo… ¡No hay mounstros debajo de tu cama! – Tomo el brazo de la joven y la llevo hacia la puerta casi arrastrándola, dispuesto a sacarla de ahí, pero ella logro detenerse antes de que este lograra su cometido.

- No tengo miedo de los mounstros… yo… tengo miedo de que te pase algo. Por eso… ¡Me quedare para cuidarte!

- ¡¿Qué?

Tras regalarle una sonrisa – algo que aturdió a 4 por varios segundos – 3 logro zafarse de esa mano que la aprisionaba y escabullirse nuevamente dentro de la habitación. Antes de que él se pudiera dar cuenta, la chica ya se encontraba recostada en el lugar que anteriormente estaba.

- ¡Oye tu! – grito mientras se acercaba molesto hacia donde 3 parecía dormir.

El no sabría precisar el porqué, pero cuando miro a la chica – que parecía – dormir tan tranquilamente, profirió un suspiro de resignación y decidió dejarla estar por esa noche e ir a un punto alejado de ella en ese cuadrilátero; pero, sorpresivamente, unas manos lo detuvieron jalándolo hacia el suelo e impidiendo que se moviera.

- Quédate… Te dije que te iba a cuidar – susurro 3 casi de forma inaudible que, si no hubiera sido porque 4 estaba a un lado de ella, el no lo hubiera escuchado.

- ¡Hey 3! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – comenzó a forcejear el chico, tratándose de liberar del abrazo de la joven aunque sin mucho afán de lograr su cometido ya que, comparando fuerzas, a 4 le hubiera sido muy sencillo zafarse de esos cálidos y débiles brazos que lo aprisionaban; pero, por alguna razón, el chico despertó esa mañana encontrándose de la misma forma… Siendo protegido por los brazos de una joven de pelo oscuro.

* * *

_Muchas Muchas Muhcas Gracias Por Los Reviews! ^^_

_**Proximo One Shot:**__ Nigel y Lizzie_

_**PD2:**__ Den sus peticiones! Digan cual One Shot desean que sea publicado primero, asi me dare mas prisa en escribir los que ustedes prefieran primero!_


	4. Es solo que aun Te Amo

"**Un Solo Sentimiento"**

_Hola a todo el mundooo! _  
_Aqui regresando con un nuevo One Shot, esta vez dedicado a la linda pero mundialmente odiada (esta hablando una fan de 1/5, ok? xD) pareja de Lizzie y Nigel. _

_Y el hecho de que hoy, exactamente en este dia y a esta hora este publicando este One shot, deberian de agradecercelo a nada mas ni nada menos que mi queridisima niña Bella Lizzy! *.*3 _

_De la cual, si no hubiera sido por su sueño y su fic, muy seguramente hubiera pasado mucho tiempo mas para que le hubiera dado fin a este One Shot... xD _  
_Lizzy! Te Amodoroooo Bellaaaa!_

* * *

**One Shot:**

"**Ambos" (1/5)**

"**Un Día de Invierno Mas" (Abby/Mauricio) **

"**Pesadilla" (3/4)**

"**Es Solo Que Aun Te Amo" (Nigel/Lizzie) X**

"**Su Amigo" (1/3)**

"**Mentiras" (2/5) **

"**Hermano Menor" (4/5)**

"**Indudablemente Adolescente" (Cree/Chad)**

"**Beso Sabor Azúcar" (5/Heinrich) (Este fic es ignorando lo que Heinrich es realmente... XD)**

"**Apuesta" (2/86)**

"**Mi Líder Supremo" (1/362)**

"**Las Palabras Que No Serán Olvidadas" (4/86)**

**PD:** Tanto el orden de publicación como los títulos de los One Shots puede que varíen.

* * *

"**Es Solo Que Aún Te Amo" **

**(Lizzie/Nigel)**

**(Palabras: 742)**

_**(Porque el amor no se puede deshacer tan fácil como un cono de helado expuesto al sol)**_

- Cinco minutos tarde… Ese chico es hombre muerto…

Rechinaba sus dientes con furia y en sus ojos eran reflejados las llamas de la ira que la consumían. Ese definitivamente no había sido el día de Lizzie Devine.

Todo comenzó esa mañana justo cuando su despertador no había sonado como debió de haberlo hecho. Cuando despertó, iba con poco menos de una hora de retraso.

En su extrema carrera por llegar a la escuela, fue atacada por una especie de perro subdesarrollado que no solo se había comido su tarea – la que le llevo toda la noche hacer – si que también desgarro su vestido favorito.

En la escuela fue amonestada por su impuntualidad y un cero fue a parar a su registro de calificaciones cuando nadie le creyó que un perro se había comido su tarea. Y no solo eso, sino que también había reprobado el examen de geometría en el cual habría jurado que tenía un A+ asegurada.

Además, el destino se había encargado de restregarle en la cara que Nigel ya no era suyo. No recordaba un solo día en que hubiera visto tanto a ese niño calvo de lentes oscuros como esa mañana – ni siquiera en el tiempo en que habían sido novios -. Y para empeorar las cosas, siempre hablando – según Lizzie – muy cariñosamente con alguna chica.

Y para coronar las desgracias de ese día habían estado rondando a su lado; ahora, aquel chico que le iba ayudar a olvidar a su antiguo amor y con el cual al fin había logrado conseguir una cita, estaba a solo unos segundos de romper su tolerancia…

- 6 minutos... ¡Suficiente!

Tras un fuerte golpe dado sin compasión a la mesa, la chica se dispuso a salir eufórica de aquella heladería sintiéndose oficialmente plantada. Pero su trayecto hacia la salida fue interrumpido por una luz casi celestial que se hizo posar sobre la barra de helados.

Si había llegado hasta allí, ¿Por qué privarse de disfrutar de un delicioso cono de helado? Quizás sería el único trago dulce que probaría en todo ese día de infortunio.

- Hola, me podría dar un cono de helado de pistache – Lizzie se había acercado a la barra un tanto más calmada de cómo se había encontrado segundos atrás.

La idea de poder saborear su helado preferido le había calmado sus nervios. Pero por desgracia, no recibió la respuesta que deseaba pero si la que debió de haber adivinado.

- Lo siento, pero aquel niño se acaba de llevar el último cono de ese sabor.

La campana de la puerta sonó. Lizzie siguió con la vista el lugar hacia donde el heladero había apuntado su dedo, y su vista se encontró con una camiseta roja atravesando la puerta con lo único que podría endulzarle el día.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Antes de que el heladero se percatara de ello, Lizzie ya se encontraba reclamándole al chico todo el mal día que había tenido y que, por derecho, ese helado de pistache era solo suyo.

- No te preocupes, no lo he probado aun.

Demasiado tarde. El chico le había ofrecido el anhelado helado con una sonrisa que le destrozo el corazón, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de a quien era.

- Nigel… Yo… Yo no te reconocí. Mejor… quédatelo.

- No, está bien. Parece ser que no has tenido un buen día. Anda, tómalo.

Lizzie lo pensó por un instante, un instante muy corto para decir verdad. Un segundo después ella ya poseía el helado en sus manos y se disponía a darle un agradecimiento de la forma más dulce que en esos instantes podía ofrecer hasta que un sonido, preveniente de la muñeca de Nigel, detuvo su acto.

- Lo siento pero debo irme… - declaro el chico mientras miraba su muñeca y comenzaba a golpear levemente sus tobillos.

- ¿Nigel? – en ese momento Lizzie se pregunto si aquella palabra la había pronunciado lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara.

- ¿Si? – Y para su desgracia, así había sido…

- Yo… - callo durante unos instantes observando detenidamente aquellos lentes oscuros que ocultaban los ojos que aun amaban, preguntándose si aún quedaba una pizca de amor en ellos - No, no es nada…

Su respuesta mental había sido inmediata y contundente, así que simplemente lo dejo alejarse en silencio mientras miraba entristecidamente el cono de helado que había comenzado a derretirse.

- Es solo que… aun te amo...

* * *

_Muchas Muchas Muhcas Gracias Por Los Reviews! ^^_

_**Proximo Posible One Shot: **__1 y 3_

_**PD2:**__ Den sus peticiones! Digan cual One Shot desean que sea publicado primero, asi me dare mas prisa en escribir los que ustedes prefieran primero!_

* * *

_**Esperen MUY Proximamente mi nuevo Fic:**_

**Operacion: P.E.S.T.E**

_"Numero 5 ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, 362 ha dejado su puesto de "Líder Supremo" a un completo lunático inexperto; y una epidemia se hace presente en el mundo y por alguna extraña razón solo ataca a los niños… ¿Qué mas podría pasar?" _


	5. Su Amigo

"**Un Solo Sentimiento"**

_¡Hola Mundo!_

_Aqui trayendoles un nuevo One Shot, esta vez una petición del publico n.n  
"Su Amigo" sobre 1/3_

_Espero sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten :D_

* * *

**One Shots:**

"**Ambos" (1/5)**

"**Un Día de Invierno Mas" (Abby/Mauricio) **

"**Pesadilla" (3/4)**

"**Es Solo Que Aun Te Amo" (Nigel/Lizzie) **

**"Su Amigo" (1/3) X**

"**Mentiras" (2/5) **

"**Hermano Menor" (4/5)**

"**Indudablemente Adolescente" (Cree/Chad)**

"**Beso Sabor Azúcar" (5/Heinrich) (Este fic es ignorando lo que Heinrich es realmente... XD)**

"**Apuesta" (2/86)**

"**Mi Líder Supremo" (1/362)**

"**Las Palabras Que No Serán Olvidadas" (4/86)**

**PD:** Tanto el orden de publicación como los títulos de los One Shots pueden que varíen.

**PD2:** Den sus peticiones! Digan cual One Shot desean que sea publicado primero, asi me dare mas prisa en escribir los que ustedes prefieran primero!

* * *

"**Su Amigo" **

**(1/3)**

**(Palabras: 628)**

_**(Porque sabes que no puedes hacer nada más que solo ser "su amigo")**_

Solo tienes que presionar tus puños con fuerza, permitiendo que el dolor ocasionado por esta acción termine ahogando esas ganas de ir hacia él y romperle la cara.

Y lo sabes, sabes que no puedes hacer nada más; no, por ella, nunca serias capaz de lastimarla de ese modo, ya que para tu profunda desgracia y mala suerte, ella ha escogido entregarle su corazón a ese idiota enano (Si, es tu amigo, pero no puedes evitar imaginarte arrojándolo del punto más alto de la Casa del Árbol cada vez que ese rubio tiene las agallas de hacerla llorar.).

Sabes que solo lo puedes mirarlo con odio; él lo entiende, comprende el mal que ha hecho (otra vez) y por eso mismo trata de evitar tu mirada. Tantas veces ha tratado de hacerte entender, en las tantas veces que tú lo has recriminado por su actitud, que él no quiere ser así, pero que no puede evitarlo. Como si con eso pudiera detener las lagrimas que en estos momentos son derramas en las almohadas de su habitación.

Es cierto, ella…

Sabes que solo puedes salir de ahí e ir a su habitación, tocar la puerta y escuchar el débil "¿Quién?" que es ahogado en sollozos.

- Soy yo… - contestas. Claro que sabe que eres tú, siempre eres tú.

Entras y la vista te parte el corazón: Ella, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas que limpia en cuento te ve entrar, tratando de hacer que no te preocupes de más dedicándote la mejor sonrisa que puede fingir. Ella, siempre tan linda y considerada con los demás.

Sabes que solo te puedes sentar a su lado, acariciar su cabello y dedicarle una típica sonrisa de "todo va a estar bien" cada vez que posa sus ojos que se han humedecido de nuevo, en aparente espera a escuchar el infalible consejo que todo buen amigo debe de tener preparado para situaciones como estas.

Pero solo hay un consejo en el cual puedes pensar: "¡Deja a ese idiota!"

Una vez se lo dijiste, hace semanas atrás. Ella te miro sorprendida un par de segundos, como si estuviera procesando detalladamente el significado de esas palabras como una oración conjunta. Después un despojo de indignación cruzo por su rostro – hasta creíste que recibirías una cachetada – y se levanto, saliendo de su habitación sin mencionar palabra alguna.

¿Cómo termino todo? Sencillo, dos semanas sin dirigirte la palabra (salvo, claro, en misiones y sumamente estricto a solo obedecer ordenes), hasta cuando el nuevamente la hizo llorar. Fue ahí cuando "su amigo" tuvo que ir al rescate otra vez.

Estas a punto de hablar, de repetir las mismas y vacías palabras en las cuales has dejado de creer ("No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" "Deja de llorar, se va arreglar, ya veras") cuando alguien toca la puerta. Sabes quien es, y ella también.

- Kuki… ¿podemos hablar? – se escucha decir por detrás de la puerta.

La miras y observas en sus ojos como renace la esperanza, a la vez que en sus labios se dibuja, ahora, una verdadera sonrisa.

Se levanta de un salto de la cama y corre hacia la puerta – no sin antes susurrarte un leve "Gracias" al oído - en la cual se encuentra él esperándola con un semblante arrepentido,

Sabes lo que seguirá después: Él se disculpara sinceramente por haber sido tan tonto e insensible, y le prometerá que nunca volverá a comportarse así. Ella, con toda su inocencia y dulzura, lo perdonara para pasar las próximas 2 o 3 semanas "amándose mucho" y terminar en una nueva discusión que hará brotar nuevamente las lágrimas de ella, y te encontrara a ti secándolas otra vez.

Porque, después de todo, sabes que no hay nada mas que puedas hacer que solo ser "su amigo".

* * *

_Muchas Muchas Muhcas Gracias Por Los Reviews! ^^_

_**Proximo Posible One Shot: **__2/5, 2/86 o 4/86  
¡VOTEN Por cual quieren leer primero! :D_

* * *

_**Y no se olviden tambien de leer mi nuevo fic de KND:**_

**Operacion: P.E.S.T.E**

_"Numero 5 ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, 362 ha dejado su puesto de "Líder Supremo" a un completo lunático inexperto; y una epidemia se hace presente en el mundo y por alguna extraña razón solo ataca a los niños… ¿Qué mas podría pasar?" _

(**Status:** Prologo y Primer Capitulo Arriba! n.n)


	6. Las Palabras que No Serán Olvidadas

"**Un Solo Sentimiento"**

_¿909 palabras esta vez? Puuff... Estoy considerando seriamente cambiar el concepto a One Shots. Al parecer escribir Drabbles no es lo mío xD_  
_Si, creo que eso hare._

_Antes que nada, mi frase ya tan recurrente y conocida: "Lamento la tardanza"_  
_¿Mi escusa de esta vez? Sufrí un bloqueo horrible de más un mes, y aun no estoy muy de haberme recuperado del todo de él. A parte, estoy trabajando con varios proyectos a la vez. Eso se ha vuelto mi perdición, ya que me está costando mucho trabajo (y demasiado tiempo) en poder terminar alguno solo._

_En fin, dejando a lado mis crisis (?), los dejo para que disfruten de este One-Shot (Recuerden, de ahora en adelanto el concepto de esto cambiara) el cual está dedicado a 4/86._

_Espero lo disfruten n.n_

* * *

**One Shots:**

"**Ambos" (1/5)**

"**Un Día de Invierno Mas" (Abby/Mauricio) **

"**Pesadilla" (3/4)**

"**Es Solo Que Aun Te Amo" (Nigel/Lizzie)**

"**Su Amigo" (1/3)**

******"Las Palabras Que No Serán Olvidadas (4/86)** X

**"****Mentiras" (2/5) **  


"**Hermano Menor" (4/5)**

"**Indudablemente Adolescente" (Cree/Chad)**

"**Beso Sabor Azúcar" (5/Heinrich) (Este fic es ignorando lo que Heinrich es realmente... XD)**

"**Apuesta" (2/86)**

"**Mi Líder Supremo" (1/362)**

**PD:** Tanto el orden de publicación como los títulos de los One Shots pueden que varíen.

**PD2:**Den sus peticiones! Digan cual One Shot desean que sea publicado primero, asi me dare mas prisa en escribir los que ustedes prefieran primero!

* * *

"**Las Palabras que No Serán Olvidadas" **

**(4/86)**

**(Palabras: 909)**

**_(Cuando un recuerdo no puede ser borrado del todo)_**

Desde varias semanas atrás siempre se encontraba con el mismo extraño escenario al dormir: Él encontrándose fuertemente sujeto a una silla, y ella de pie al frente suyo, mirándolo detenidamente a la vez que escuchaba escapar de sus labios la misma frase una y otra vez.

Mas lo extraño de aquel recurrente sueño que se había hecho rutinario en sus sesiones de somnolencias nocturnas desde ya varias semanas atrás, no era esa frase que la chica se dedicaba a repetir como si le pagaran por ello, sino aquella expresión avergonzada que siempre mostraba en su rostro, enmarcada por un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacían parecer… ¿femenina? y muy… ¿linda?

4 hizo un gesto de repulsión cuando esas palabras, procedidas por la imagen de 86, aparecieron en su mente. Sacudió su cabeza con la sola intención de que se desvanecieran. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con él. Tener esos sueños extraños era una cosa, pero comenzar a pensar que 86 fuera linda definitivamente era pasar a otro nivel.

Mas todo comenzó a empeorar cuando se descubrió a si mismo experimentando emociones muy parecidas a las que sentía cuando estaba junto a 3 o pensaba en ella.

El sonrojo repentino, el nerviosismo involuntario, los pensamientos nublados e incoherentes que salían a la luz en forma de tartamudeos y oraciones incongruentes. Si, posiblemente estaba enfermo, delirando, incluso hasta perdiendo la cabeza… o quizás algo mucho peor le estaba ocurriendo; quizás él se estaba enamorando de 86…

_- "¡JA! ¿Yo enamorado de ese orangután? ¡Ni en chorrocientos mil millones de años!"_

Claro que para él no existía esa posibilidad. Prefería mil veces pensar que estaba enfermo o loco, a realmente aceptar que un sentimiento de amor fuera lo que comenzaba a sentir por 86.

¿Pero entonces como se lo explicaba a él mismo? No podía, no lo haría ni lo intentaría. ¿Su solución? Sencillo, tratar de evitar todo contacto con ella. Pensó que con eso podría dejar de sentir esas extrañas sensaciones que tanto detestaba.

Y una mirada de extrañeza solía posarse sobre él después de que en contadas ocasiones soliera rogarle de rodillas a 1 que no lo acomodara en una pareja con la chica, alegando que simplemente no la soportaba. Pero cada vez el destino parecía jugarle una pesada broma, y esas pocas ocasiones en donde 86 era mandada por la Base Lunar para supervisar sus misiones fueron aumentando de número de forma alarmante.

Y todo empeoro aún más cuando 3, esperando inocentemente que ese supuesto odio de 4 hacia la pelirroja disminuyera (después de todo, ella también era su amiga), logro convencer a 2 de que cambiaran de parejas en una ocasión, quedando ella con él y 4 con 86.

El chico casi abre la compuerta y salta del S.C.A.M.P.E.R en movimiento cuando se enteró.

Una mirada severa de su líder lo desistió de seguir implorando que lo cambiara nuevamente de pareja. Ese día había perdido, ese día tenía que cumplir una misión a lado de 86, a la lado de la chica que se negaba a querer.

Durante un largo tiempo un silencio incomodo reino entre los dos. Ninguna palabra fuera de un vocabulario propio de una misión salió de alguno de sus labios. No se miraban, y trataban que la distancia entre ambos fuera proporcionalmente razonable.

Pero otra nueva mala jugada le ocurrió a 4 ese día. Ambos chicos quedaron atrapados en una pequeña habitación que se caía a pedazos por vieja. Pidieron ayuda de inmediato, más esta tardo en llegar debido a que ninguna de las otras dos parejas se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para un rescate rápido.

Solo un hubo un pesado silencio, mucho más turbio que el anterior, que se encargó de consumir la razón de 4. 86 se había dedicado a dar vueltas por toda la estrecha habitación buscando alguna salida que nunca encontraría, porque no había ninguna ahí. Mientras, 4 trataba de no morir de ansiedad, la cual aumentaba al ver a la chica yendo de un lado hacia otro.

Había llegado la hora de romper el silencio, o sino enloquecería de verdad.

Él comenzó a hablar, dejando escapar frases y palabras sin importancia esperando que la chica lo siguiera en alguna conversación para que se calmara y dejara de caminar. Logro su cometido, mas no de la forma que hubiera deseado. 86 se detuvo en seco, y lo miro con una expresión de completo horror. 4 le había contado ese extraño sueño en donde ella solía aparecer, sin siquiera darse cuento de haberlo hecho. Se percató ya demasiado tarde.

La expresión de horror de la chica fue suplantada por un evidente sonrojo, y 4 pudo reconocer exactamente la misma tonalidad de carmesí que había adornado las mejillas de la pelirroja en sus sueños.

Ella comenzó a balbucear, diciendo palabras al azar las cuales 4 no pudo (y ni se molestó) hilar para obtener una oración que fuera comprensible. Más si hubo algo al final de toda esa extraña oleada de palabras sin sentido que pudo comprender:

- Mejor hablemos en otro lado. Hay algo que debes saber – 86 dijo esto justo cuando la ayuda llego.

El chico accedió, sin saber a ciencia cierta el por qué lo había hecho. Simplemente se dirigió a la hora fechada en el lugar propuesto (La cámara de destitución, un lugar un tanto extraño, pensó él); donde, antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, recibió su primer beso, el cual olvidaría segundos después.

* * *

_Muchas Gracias Por Los Reviews! ^^_

_**Proximo Posible One Shot: **2/5 o 2/86  
¡VOTEN Por cual quieren leer primero! :D_


	7. Mentiras

"**Un Solo Sentimiento"**

_¿993 palabras? Cada día parece que los hago mas largos xD._

_En fin, este me costo algo mas de trabajo debido a que, como Ferviente fan del 1/5 que soy, mi enemigo natural es el 2/5 (?). Aún asi, cuando lo termine (hace rato, por cierto), quede con una estupida sonrisa en mi cara y con un enorme "Awwwwww! Que lindo" en mis labios._

_Dedicado a toda mi hermosisima Familia KND a la que tanto amo3 (Y me vale goma si no les gusta esta pareja, se los estoy dedicando y punto DX! Considerenlo mi regalo del dia de la Amistad :3)_

_Espero lo disfruten n.n_

* * *

**One Shots:**

"**Ambos" (1/5)**

"**Un Día de Invierno Mas" (Abby/Mauricio) **

"**Pesadilla" (3/4)**

"**Es Solo Que Aun Te Amo" (Nigel/Lizzie)**

"**Su Amigo" (1/3)**

******"Las Palabras Que No Serán Olvidadas (4/86)**  


**"****Mentiras" (2/5) x**  


"**Lecciones" (4/5)**

"**Indudablemente Adolescente" (Cree/Chad)**

"**Beso Sabor Azúcar" (5/Heinrich) (Este fic es ignorando lo que Heinrich es realmente... XD)**

"**Apuesta" (2/86)**

"**Mi Líder Supremo" (1/362)**

**PD:** Tanto el orden de publicación como los títulos de los One Shots pueden que varíen.

**PD2:**Den sus peticiones! Digan cual One Shot desean que sea publicado primero, asi me dare mas prisa en escribir los que ustedes prefieran primero!

* * *

**"Mentiras" **

**(2/5)**

**(Palabras: 993)**

_**(Siempre se termina descubriendo la verdad, aun cuando no la conozcas)**_

- Bésense…

Fue como si todo el aire hubiera sido absorbido por aquella solitaria palabra. Ambos se miraron fijamente, abriendo la boca en un aparente intento de conseguir el aire que repentinamente había desaparecido de sus pulmones.

¿Un beso? ¡¿Tenía que estar bromeando? Una cosa había sido mentirle al chico que acababa de conocer sobre su verdadera relación con Hoagie, pero otra completamente diferente era lo que ahora el mismo desconocido les estaba pidiendo hacer. Eso… eso ya era otro nivel. Un cruce de línea por el cual ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

- ¿Dicen ser novios, no? – cuestiono nuevamente el chico, al notar complacido las expresiones de sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes, y como ambos parecían mirarse con completo terror. – Eso quiere decir que un simple beso no les será para nada difícil.

Silencio. Solo silencio, pero ella tenía que hablar. Listo. Adiós. Punto Final. La farsa había llegado a su fin. Era hora de las confesiones.

- Simón… la verdad es que… - pero un carraspeo intenso de 2 interrumpió su habla.

5 lo miro, y observo como unos ojos completamente desesperados le imploraban que no dijera nada. Un "¿estas demente?" quiso salir de sus labios, y lo hubiera dicho, si no fuera porque el chico se le adelanto.

- Esta bien… Es solo que a mí "amorcito" le da un poco de pena que nos besemos en público… Es un poco tímida. – Esto último lo dijo en voz baja, como si intentara realmente que 5 no lo escuchara.

Su boca se abrió más ante las palabras. ¡¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¡¿Es que acaso aun pretendía continuar con toda la farsa?

- Lo siento, pero mientras no haya un beso no te creeré ni una sola palabra más Hoguie. – La decisión detrás de las palabras del chico realmente lo aterro. Hablaba en serio, muy en serio.

- Esta bien. ¿Quieres un beso? ¡Pues tendrás un beso!

O no, eso si que no. 5 no iba a vender su primer beso por un simple mes libre de tareas y deberes.

- ¡Suficiente! - La chica se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento y tomando a 2 del cuello de su camisa, literalmente lo arrastro por el piso llevándolo lejos de quien los miraba con una evidente diversión. Él había dejado de creerles hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

- ¡¿Tienes que estar bromeando? – Comenzó a cuestionarlo. 2 se había encogido sobre su propio cuerpo, esperando alguna clase agresión por parte de la morena. Se veía realmente furiosa. - ¡¿Un beso? ¡¿Un beso? En serio 2… ¡¿Un beso? Lo siento, pero no lo pienso hacer.

- Pero… si no lo hacemos él no creerá que tú eres mi novia y entonces tendrá razón, tendrá razón al decir que soy un perdedor…

- Y lo eres…

Ambos voltearon a sus espaldas y ante ellos estaba Simón, el supuesto amigo de la infancia de 2 quien ese día lo había citado en una heladería simplemente para comprobar por el mismo si era cierto todo lo que 2 le había contado, si era cierto que él tenía una novia como tanto lo presumía.

- Vamos Hoagie, ya basta de mentiras. Es obvio que ella no es tu novia y que siempre me estuviste mintiendo todo el tiempo sobre que tenías una. Eres un perdedor Hoguie, y es obvio que ninguna niña linda se fijara en ti nunca.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. 5 no podía creer realmente que ese petulante se hiciera llamar amigo de 2. Pero ella si lo era, y no iba a permitir que ese engreído insultara de ese modo a su amigo y menos frente a ella. No, no lo iba a permitir, aunque eso significara que tuviera que…

Le hubiera encantado ver la expresión de ese tal Simón cuando lo hizo, pero en esos momentos sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus labios ocupados sobre los de 2. Si, 5 lo había besado inesperadamente. Fue un simple y tímido roce de labios, más fue suficiente para que el cerebro de ambos chicos colapsara por completo.

- Lo siento si 5 se negó a hacerlo en un principio, pero es cierto lo que 2 dijo… No me gusta besarlo en público. – Comentó la chica una vez ese leve roce de labios hubo terminado.

Simón intento decir algo, más sus palabras se vieron retenidas por la sorpresa y confusión que en esos momentos lo embargaban. Desde que los había visto llegar juntos hubiera apostado toda su dotación de soda de un año asegurar de que esos dos no eran novios, y de que Hoguie le había mentido todo el tiempo. Pero ahora, después de lo que había visto, simplemente ya no sabia en que pensar.

5 sonrió al ver su expresión. Al parecer había sido suficiente para callarle por completo la boca. Sin decir nada más, tomo a 2 de su camisa – quien esos momentos parecía tener un semblante muy parecido al de Simón - y nuevamente comenzó arrastrarlo, esta vez para sacarlo fuera de la heladería en donde se encontraban.

* * *

Hasta ese momento 2 se había encontrado completamente aturdido, tratando de analizar y asimilar lo que 5 había hecho con anterioridad, más por si solo no pudo llegar a una conclusión coherente y fue entonces cuando su mente le imploro por explicación.

- 5, espera… ¿Por qué?

La chica se detuvo unos instantes, encogiéndose de hombros y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- No soporte que te llamara perdedor, porque 2, tu no lo eres. – La chica se decidió a mirarlo, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la vez que una de sus manos se posaba sobre uno de sus hombros, como en señal de apoyo. – No te preocupes por lo que digan los demás, ya veras que encontraras a la chica indicada muy pronto.

- Si ya la encontré…

5 rio a la vez que un notable sonrojo comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas.

- Si, parece ser que si…

* * *

_Muchas Gracias Por Los Reviews! ^^_

_**Proximo Posible One Shot: **4/5 o 2/86  
¡VOTEN Por cual quieren leer primero! :D_

_**PD:** Simón es un personaje inventado por mí. Mi plan original era utilizar a "El niño" que aparece por primera vez en Operación: P.U.L.C.R.O, pero debido a que no tiene un nombre en si con que identificarlo, supuse que sería más complicado explicar de quien se trataba xD._


	8. Lecciones

"**Un Solo Sentimiento"**

_Porque no estaba muerta! Andaba de parranda (?)_  
_ Ok, no xD_

_Para serles sincera, aun no iba a escribir este One shot (lo, soy mala ;w;), mas un dia, estando en Tumblr, comencé a ver muchas imágenes hermosas de KND y no se, me inspire mucho y dije: "Tengo que hacer el one shot" Y tada! Aquí esta xD_

_Personalmente, esta pareja me gusta3, y eso comenzó desde que vi Operación DogHouse (Perro). No se, me encanto ese capitulo y vi que esa pareja no estaba nada mal (?)_

_En fin, espero que les guste n_n_

_Y para quienes ya vieron ese capitulo que les mencione, notaran que este fic esta inspirado en eso xD._

* * *

**Drabbles:**

"**Ambos" (1/5)**

"**Un Día de Invierno Mas" (Abby/Mauricio) **

"**Pesadilla" (3/4)**

"**Es Solo Que Aun Te Amo" (Nigel/Lizzie)**

"**Su Amigo" (1/3)**

"**Las Palabras Que No Serán Olvidadas" (4/86)**

"**Mentiras" (2/5) **

"**Lecciones" (4/5) x  
**

"**Indudablemente Adolescente" (Cree/Chad)**

"**Beso Sabor Azúcar" (5/Heinrich) (Este fic es ignorando lo que Heinrich es realmente... XD)**

"**Apuesta" (2/86)**

"**Mi Líder Supremo" (1/362)**

**PD:** Tanto el orden de publicación como los títulos de los drabbles pueden que varíen.

**PD2:**Den sus peticiones! Digan cual drabble desean que sea publicado primero, asi me dare mas prisa en escribir los que ustedes prefieran primero!

* * *

"**Lecciones" **

**(4/5)**

**(Palabras: 776)**

**_(Todos tienen la capacidad de aprender matemáticas, solo se necesita encontrar el incentivo necesario para lograrlo)._**

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta esperando el momento en que él notara su presencia. Lo observó quizás minutos en silencio, viendo hojas y libros volar por todos lados, pasar por sus manos y no verlas durar más de cinco segundos en ellas; suponiendo entonces que ya ni siquiera hacia el intento de entender algo de lo que leía.

Quiso reír; tan típico de él.

Finalmente, pasado un tiempo considerable en donde disfrutó de aquella escena que se le antojaba cómica a la vez que daba pequeños sorbos a la taza de chocolate que se había convertido en su razón de encontrarse despierta a esas horas; lo vio darse por vencido, arrojando al aire todo lo que en ese momento encontró a su camino, llenando su habitación de una lluvia blanquecina de papel.

Lo vio también arrojarse con frustración sobre su espalda, dirigiendo su vista por primera vez a la puerta que en esos momentos se encontraba abierta.

Tonto de él, había olvidado cerrarla. Pero quizás eso se convirtió en lo único bien que hizo en toda la noche.

Con sorpresa, con un oleaje de esperanza y alivio descrito en su mirada, como un sediento hombre que a lo lejos ve su primer vaso de agua en días; así fue como él la vio a ella. 5, al encontrarse descubierta, le sonrió con comprensión, adentrándose a la habitación sin pedir permiso alguno.

Sabía que no lo necesitaba.

Se sentó a su lado, tomando con su mano libre un par de las hojas que mas cercanas se encontraban, después claro, de revolver dulcemente el cabello del chico que aun se encontraba completamente recostado en el suelo, con la fría baldosa (¿) rozando su espalda.

Casi escupió todo el contenido de chocolate en su boca cuando leyó la primera hoja, sin evitar querer asesinar a aquel que aun se encontraba a su lado, tratando de disimular su frustración con una pequeña sonrisa anticipada de disculpa.

Y ella suspiro, como si por un segundo hubiese olvidado la tarea de quien tenía en sus manos y se topara de repente con la cruda realidad al leer el nombre de "Wallabe Beatle" –mal escrito, por cierto –adornando el principio de la hoja.

- Me ayudaras… ¿cierto? – Dirigió su vista hacia él, y no pudo evitar dibujársele una tierna sonrisa ante la mirada suplicante y desesperada de su amigo.

Era tan solo media noche y sabia que si aceptaba, bien podía irse despidiendo de una vez de dormir aquel día.

Pero… simplemente no pudo negarse, no cuando él la veía así, de esa forma, como si estuviera a punto de ofrecerle todos los dulces del mundo a cambio de ayudarlo con unos simples problemas de matemáticas.

Y no tuvo mas remedio que asentir y suspirar con resignación, sabiendo perfectamente que una noche larga le esperaba. Y no se equivoco.

Quizás todo fuese causado por el estrés de que aquella tarea tendría un alto puntaje para el promedio final; pero pasadas ya tres horas, aún 4 se negaba a comprender que un dos mas un dos era igual a un cuatro y no a un treinta y seis, como tanto él lo alegaba.

Antes, en otras ocasiones en que también se le dio por defender ideas erróneas, como que el primer Presidente de Estados Unidos era un tipo apellidado Colón en una ocasión que le ayudo con su tarea de historia, o aquella en donde aseguraba que la palabra "carisma" se escribía con "k" y no con "c"; siempre, al final, terminaba por lograr convencerlo, enseñarle y corregirle en aquello que se equivocaba, logrando que sus tareas tuviesen un "sabor" mas agradable.

Mas esa noche, 4 se negó a ceder, o por lo menos no lo hizo hasta que 5 le demostró con hechos que dos mas dos era igual a cuatro.

Fueron besos fugaces, cuatro para ser exactos, que dio de forma constante, en mismo intervalo de tiempo y contando uno por uno…

No supo porque, no supo cuando, ni siquiera supo que todo había sido un arranque de desesperación que hizo solo para no terminar ahorcándolo en su lugar, un momento de delirio causado por la tardía noche y el sueño que se había retrasado ya.

Solo supo, que al final de todo, 4 había logrado comprender que dos besos mas dos besos eran igual a cuatro besos, y no a treinta y seis.

Se causo risa a si misma cuando un pensamiento y sentimiento extraño le paso por la cabeza, cuando pensó lo genial que hubiera sido que por esa vez 4 tuviera razón, que al final la solución hubiese sido treinta y seis en lugar de cuatro.

* * *

_Muchas Gracias Por Los Reviews! ^^  
De verdad me animan a nunca dejar botado este fic :´D  
_

_**Proximo Posible One Shot: **Cree/Chad o 2/86  
¡VOTEN Por cual quieren leer primero! :D_


	9. Apuesta

"**Un Solo Sentimiento"**

_Y si señoras y señores... ¡Sigo Viva! (?)_

_Así que espero que disfruten este nuevo One Shot que les traigo._

_Fue el primero que escribí de TODOS los one shots que encontraran aquí (?), pero debido a que hay parejas que me gustan mucho más que esta, decidí dejarla un poco a lado mientras me dedicaba a escribir primero de mis parejas favoritas._

_Pero, ¡oh sorpresa!, cuando ya lo requería, resulta que extravié la libreta donde lo había escrito, así que tuve que reescribirlo de nuevo xD._

_Finalmente termino siendo la misma idea, solo narrada de otra forma diferente._

_En mi opinión creo que quedo un poco mejor (?)._

_Pero en fin, como les decía, espero que lo disfruten mucho :D!_

_Desahoguen a gusto el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar (?)._

* * *

**One Shots:**

"**Ambos" (1/5)**

"**Un Día de Invierno Mas" (Abby/Mauricio) **

"**Pesadilla" (3/4)**

"**Es Solo Que Aun Te Amo" (Nigel/Lizzie)**

"**Su Amigo" (1/3)**

"**Las Palabras Que No Serán Olvidadas" (4/86)**

"**Mentiras" (2/5) **

"**Lecciones" (4/5)**

**"****Apuesta" (2/86) X**  


"**Indudablemente Adolescente" (Cree/Chad)  
**

**"****Mi Líder Supremo" (1/362)**

"**Beso Sabor Azúcar" ****(5/Heinrich) (Este fic es ignorando lo que Heinrich es realmente... XD)**

**PD:** Tanto el orden de publicación como los títulos de los drabbles pueden que varíen.

**PD2:**Den sus peticiones! Digan cual One Shot desean que sea publicado primero, asi me dare mas prisa en escribir los que ustedes prefieran primero!

* * *

"**Apuesta" (2/86)**

**(Palabras: 569)**

(Si no deseas cumplir una apuesta… Piénsalo dos veces, podría no ser tan malo.)

Podía escuchar como un dueto de risas y burlas se alzaba detrás de su espalda. Se merecía eso, por bocón. Pero lo que de verdad sabía que no merecía era morir tan joven. Y eso estaba a punto de ocurrir, iba a morir. Suspiró, añorando los años que ya no podría disfrutar con sus amigos, esos mismos que lo estaban mandando a su rotundo fin.

Se detuvo, paralizado por el miedo en cuanto notó una salvaje melena roja cruzando por uno de los pasillos. Miró temeroso de nuevo a sus amigos, los cuales continuaban entonando sus risas y haciéndole señas para que continuara. 2 dudó, por decimoquinta vez lo dudó, pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía otra opción, que no podía retroceder e huir como el cobarde que se sentía.

- ¡Hey! ¡86! – Casi se desmaya al escuchar una voz que la nombraba, y más al notar como, después de lanzarle una mirada furiosa, ella se comenzó a acercar hacia donde él se encontraba.

Volteó su vista de nuevo y notó como número 4 se encontraba en el suelo partiéndose de la risa. Él la había llamado. Quiso correr de allí, más esta vez no para huir, sino para ir contra su amigo y golpearle la cara fuertemente, pero justo cuando sus piernas estuvieron dispuestas a cooperar y moverse, una voz femenina pero ruda las paralizo de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Rápido, no tengo todo tu tiempo.

La melena roja estaba justo frente suyo, salvaje, furiosa. No entendía porque 86 le hablaba, si él no había sido quien la llamó. Intento sonreírle, pero aquella idea pronto la desecho al notar el destello de enojo en los ojos de la chica, tan salvajes, tan furiosos, tan hermosos.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Tres pasos para atrás, balbuceos incoherentes de su parte y un par de voces a su espalda que le susurran "Hazlo". Sí, que fácil, ellos no son quienes van a morir.

- Sino piensas decir algo inteligente… ¡Deja de hacer que pierda mi tiempo!

2 pudo sentir perfectamente como el aliento de 86 lo golpeo como una fuerte bofetada, pero al mismo tiempo también pudo degustar de un dulce y acaramelado olor en este. Al parecer la chica acababa de comer una paleta de cereza.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con su característica mirada asesina puesta completamente sobre él, mientras con cada palabra y cuestión que le hacía, acercaba más su rostro al del pobre y aterrorizado chico. Este había quedado inmóvil, estático, mientras que sentía como los ojos de ella se le clavaban con más fuerza, con más furia, como dos cuchillos que buscaban causarle dolor.

- ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?! – Escupió prácticamente esas palabras, en un grito ahogado que lo dejó sin aliento, débil, como si su alma se le hubiese ido al pronuncia aquellas tres palabras.

86 se alejó, mirando al chico con cierto desconcierto y alzando una ceja. 2, completamente avergonzado y asustado, desvió su mirada mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza en espera del puñetazo que estaba seguro que recibiría. Pero lo único que sintió fue un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Pasa por mí mañana a las dos… Pero si llegas tarde, ¡Te juro que te mataré!

Y la melena roja se alejó de la misma forma que había llegado, moviéndose pesadamente con ritmo de los pasos, mientras un par de risas a las espaldas de 2 continuaban riendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

_Muchas Gracias Por Los Reviews! ^^  
De verdad me animan a nunca dejar botado este fic :´D  
_

_**Proximo Posible One Shot:**__Cree/Chad o 1/362_  
¡VOTEN_ Por cual quieren leer primero! :D_


End file.
